


so no one told you life was gonna be this way

by tootiredmotel



Series: so now one told you life was gonna be this way [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Complicated Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, everyones dating someones ex, i mean there are kids involved, its cute tho, its weird, peter is bad at flirting, slow burn but not really, so many friendships involving the same people, wade likes it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootiredmotel/pseuds/tootiredmotel
Summary: Wade has a daughter, an ex casual hookup that he's still friends with, a blind Al that is pushy, oh and he's sweet on SpideyPeter has two friends that are in love with each other, a friend that is in love with himself, an ex fiance that is pregnant but in love with someone else, a pushy ex, a pushy aunt, oh and Deadpool has so been flirting with him





	so no one told you life was gonna be this way

**Author's Note:**

> Things you should know for this story:  
> Lets say Wade is 29  
> Lets say Peter is 23  
> Ellie is like 7, going on 8  
> Johnny is like 25  
> Vanessa is like 26  
> MJ is 24, Harry is 23, Gwen is 23  
> aaaaand lets say Felicia is 27  
> so thats all the age stuff other than Al and May bc you dont ask a woman her age  
> -  
> there are so many friends references in here, dude  
> multiple pop culture references   
> -  
> most of the stuff will be explained throughout the first couple of chapters  
> -  
> personally I'd rather ship Peter/Gwen and Harry/MJ or Peter/Wade and Harry/MJ and Vanessa/Gwen but thats not how this story worked out so...  
> -

**MAY 20XX**

 

Peter looked around, waiting for Gwen and Harry to get off the plane. The pair were coming to New York for the summer and  Mary Jane was supposed to be with him, but since their breakup, they tended to do a lot of things separate, like most exes do. 

 

The thing is, they'd had their problems before and avoided them for awhile. Eventually said problems caught up with them. For awhile MJ didn't know that Peter was Spider-Man, so when the hero saved her from a potentially fatal airborne car disaster, she offered to kiss him, stating her boyfriend would never know. Later that week he accidentally brought it up in an argument, revealing his identity. About a month after that they had another big fight, resulting in a break from the relationship, where Peter slept on Johnny's couch not for the first time, and Mary Jane brought home both a man and a woman. 

 

Since then, they had been broken up. During Christmas break when Gwen and Harry visited they pretended to still be together. That of course led into a giant thing because MJ told Gwen the first night, Gwen told Harry, and then Harry asked Peter about it on the second day. That led to Peter finding out that MJ slept with a guy from her play and his ex, Felicia Hardy, which led to an even bigger conversation that lasted into the next morning. MJ ended up in Gwen and Harry's extra bed, and Peter ended up on Johnny's couch again. But before that he stopped for coffee to ensure he actually made it to his friend's place.

 

**_DECEMBER_ **

 

_"You know it's not recommended to add that much sugar in one's coffee." Peter didn't know why he opened his mouth to say that, but the scarred man ten feet away from him was drowning his coffee with liquid, which was ridiculous because coffee is liquid and-wow, he's tired. "You know it's not recommended to ramble, it makes them seem chatty." Even the guy over sugaring his beverage knows he talks too much and they don't even know each other's names. "I said that out loud? I need sleep."_

 

_"Relax, cutie pie, it's endearing." Peter tried not to roll his eyes. Not even an hour since the never ending conversation on why his relationship with Mary Jane from a month ago fell apart and he's flirting with a stranger. It_ has  _to be the exhaustion. "More people think of it as loquacious, not endearing, but thank you. I mean i guess, thank you, I guess, thank you very much, I guess it's-" Peter was cut off by the other man. "Aw, you're a cute lil' nerd!" Peter blushed. "Oh, that's a nice color." Peter blushed again._

 

_"Peter!" The twenty-two year old with said name turned to see the barista push his order forward. He turned back to face the other man, folded his lips and nudged towards the drink. "That's me."  The man smiled at him. "I'm-"_

 

 

**_WADE'S POV_ **

_"You know it's not recommended to add that much sugar in one's coffee." Wade looked up to see a hella cute guy watching him empty sugar packet after sugar packet into his coffee. "He's drowning his coffee with liquid, which was ridiculous because coffee is liquid and-wow, I'm tired." Wow, he's tired. Wade smirked. "You know it's not recommended to ramble, it makes them seem chatty." The younger looking man drew his eyebrows together. "I said that out loud? I need sleep."_

 

_(Nice going, jackass, way to make him feel bad)_

_/His face might be scrunched up but it's still cute, jeez/_

_"Relax, cutie pie, it's endearing."_

_"More people think of it as loquacious, not endearing, but thank you. I mean i guess, thank you, I guess, thank you very much, I guess it's-" He. Is. ADORABLE. "Aw, you're a cute lil' nerd!" The guy blushed. "Oh, that's a nice color." And blushed again._

 

_"Peter!" The younger guy turned around and then back again. He folded his lips (Hella cut) and turned his shoulder towards the drink. "That's me."  Wade smiled. 'Peter' fits him._

_(Know what else could fit him?)_

_Shut up!_

_/Peter is another name for penis, you know/_

_Oh my god, you guys suck_

_(You'd like that, wouldn't you)_

_"I'm...Wade by the way."_

_(Way to go, big guy, you were too slow. He's already turned his back)_

_/Not that we already mind, look at him/_

_(What's that saying? Hate to see you leave, love to watch you go?)_

_/SAY IT!/_

_(Yeah, say it! He's turning back around!)_

_"Sorry. You were saying?"  Wade smiled again. Why is he smiling so much? Is this guy really making him do that? "I'm Wade." He watched on as the guy drank probably a third of his coffee already. "I'm Peter. But you know that."_

 

_if he could punch himself without causing a scene, he would, because here he is smiling like an idiot again. "Need any sugar with that?"_

_(Because I'm pretty sweet? Ugh, get another one)_

_/Because you're sweet enough? Mm.../_

_Peter laughed. "No, no, I don't need sugar. Thanks though."_

_Just as he was about to ask for his number, his phone started buzzing in his pocket. Looking at the number, he saw it was a candy crush request from Ellie. And then another one. And another one, until finally she called him. "Sorry, I have to get this." Peter smiled and said it was okay, but then Wade got slightly upset with the next part. "I should get going anyways, maybe I'll see you around."_

 

_After that December morning, Wade didn't hear from Peter again for a week, but didn't see him for even longer._

 

**_ONE WEEK LATER_ **

 

_(Just do it)_

_/Do it!/_

_(JUST)_

_/DO IT/_

_"Just do it man. You've been stupid and horny ever since you and Vanessa broke up, what's the harm in getting yourself a boy toy?" Wade rolled his eyes at Weasel. "I'll have you know I was stupid and horny long before I even met Vanessa. And I don't_ need  _a boy toy."  This time Weasel rolled his eyes. "Have you at least looked for him on Facebook or Twitter? What about Tinder or Grindr? Snapchat? Instagram? Reddit? Google, My-" Weasel kept going on about different social medias but Wade didn't listen, he could only think about how he hadn't searched for him online yet._

_So Wade pulled out his phone starting typing his name in the search bar, but couldn't find anything for awhile since he didn't get Peter's last name._

_Peter Ambrose? Check the pictures...nope, that Peter's blonde._

_Peter Avery?  Nope, that one's dead._

_Peter Collins? No._

_Wade went through a long list, deciding to finally filter the search, which led him to a newspaper company-The Daily Bugle._

_There were multiple pictures of Spider-Man, (Cool! The cutie knows Spidey) /How much you wanna bet they're banging?/ and underneath it said 'Photograph taken by Peter Parker'._

 

_So Wade found him on Facebook. Lo and behold, it's the very same Peter he met a week ago. Almost without hesitation, he sent a friend request and a debated sending a message. His own profile picture was of him before the scars. Peter's was adorable, him holding a camera, like it was pointed at Wade himself._

 

**_PETER'S POV_ **

 

_Peter laid in bed, like, half the day. He had the day off and he'd already been to his classes. So all he had planned was to binge on Netflix and maybe think about that guy he met-Wade._

 

_Then his phone vibrated next to him on top of the comforter. Speak of the devil..._

 

_Aaaand then his apartment buzzer went off. "Pete, it's me."_

 

_Speak of the devil, and he shall appear._

 

_In this case, it was MJ. What could she possibly want now? "Can you please let me up? We really need to talk." So Peter dragged himself out of bed and made himself press the button to let her up._

 

_As soon as he opened the door, she fished out a white stick from her purse. "I'm pregnant."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> can you guess which friends character is who?


End file.
